Found in the woods, the centre of my universe
by Frigus cor
Summary: Sam never imprinted on Emily or Leah. He finds Bella in the woods and imprints. Love at first sight sort of thing. Lots of fluffiness. Lots. She's close with the pack..mostly Sam, duh. Then, the unthinkable happens. The Cullen's come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own and Yadayada. Whatever. So tell me if you like. **

Sams POV

Everyone's looking for Bella. Cops, Charlie, and the pack. Jacobs is distress. He loves her. She prefers the leech though. He left. Him and his damned leech family. (**This hurts...I hate Dickward..but Major Jasper is sooo...yummy)** I'm tracking her scent which is faint. Freesia and strawberries. Sweet smelling. Suddenly it gets stronger. I found a lead. I run, sniffing the air, in human form so I don't scare her. It gets unbearably strong and then..gravity changes, the magnetic poles of the earth no longer exist. It's her. She's my always and forever. My everything. Beautiful, even covered in dirt. She's perfect and mine. My imprint. Just the thought of her with a leech or Jacob sends me into a frenzy of hate and anger. I make my way to her, excepting a response. There is none. She passed out. She can't die. I will die. I run over to her and cradle her coldness in my arms. Everywhere we touch sends tingles down my body. I walk slowly to the Rez, savoring the time I have with her. Looking at her perfect features. Her full pink lips, dark, mahogany hair, delicate cheekbones and nose. Long dark lashes that surround almond shaped eyelids. The pack is gathered and pacing. Then they spot me. Jacob runs over to me with Paul and Embry. He holds out his arms for her.

"Mine!" I growl at him. Embry and Paul back off but Jacob narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean? She's not-" horror fills his face.

"Pack! Get over here!" I call.

"This girl is my imprintee. I love her and if anyone, anyone does something I don't like, a word, a look, a mere thought, I will rip you apart and see if you can out yourself back together like leeches." I mean it. Just looking at her strengthens my realization. I will fight everyone in the world if it means getting to her.

"She can't be, she won't love you." Jacob dares to say.

"If I wasn't holding this angel in my hands you'd be dead. Move out. She needs medical attention. Call a doctor." I say. Leah's inside, cooking. I go in. She made burgers and not dogs and salad. Delicious..but first. Bella.

"Leah. Is is my imprintee. Dress and bathe her. Be careful. I don't want to have to kill you." I say. Her eyes widen as she takes Bella in her arms. I resist the urge to grab her back. But no. She needs a doctor.

"Sam! A doctor is coming in five." Paul calls out.

"Everyone. Get over here. Meeting." I say. They all appear except Leah. She has orders to fulfill.

"Listen. I don't want anyone to make her uncomfortable when she wakes up. Don't freak out or tell her anything. I want her to-"

"Be desensitized." Seth finishes. I nod. That's a good one.

"Jacob, I mean it, one word..." Jacob glares.

"How could you Sam? You knew..you all knew..and you still..."

"Jacob, it's not a choice. If it was I wouldn't have chose a two year old. Yet, here she is. The centre of my universe." Paul says and looks lovingly at Claire. I need to go to Bella. Now. Now. Now.

"Just go Sam." Paul says grinning. I dash off. Time to be with her...centre of my universe.


	2. The truth comes outhard

As usual don't own and blanlanla, so yeah.

Bella's POV

I feel warm hands on me. It reminds me that the Cullen's left, no more coldness.

"Bella? Can you open your eyes?" A voice asks. It's feminine yet deeper. I try to move myself. I can't...ugh...what happened.

"What happened?" I ask. I open my eyes and except blinding light but it's dim.

"The Sam, the alpha of the pack found you in the forest. You can tell us what happened." I see it's Leah. This time I sit up and burst into tears. Leah goes over to me and envelops me in a hug. Is this the same Leah that can't stand me?

"Leah..he left me..alone." I choke out.

"Who?" She aka, while rubbing my back.

"Ed-Edward. He said he didn't want me..that I wasn't good enough for him...he took them, everyone, they were my family..." I sob.

"Oh, baby, the pack is always here for you. Jake and I. I hug her and stand. I'm wearing new clothes.

"I changed you. You were freezing." She explains I nod in thanks.

"Come, I'll get you food, the doctor came. Said you have a cold. Nothing serious."

"Thanks for everything Leah. I have to ask, why don't you hate me anymore?" I wonder what changed so abruptly.

"Well...it's hard to explain. It's not in my place to say anything. You'll find out soon though." She says. What the hell? She shows me downstairs and get me a muffin, juice and an egg. I devour it.

"Thanks Leah, I'm glad were friends now." She smiles.

"Me too." After that we sit in a comfortable, friendly, silence. "Also, we told Charlie everything. He's in another state now, your staying here." I frown.

"Not that I want to sound ungrateful, I'd love to stay but...why is Charlie in another state?" I ask. She chuckles.

"He's got a girl. Wants to stay. We arranged for you to live here until he's ready to come back." I roll my eyes.

"In other words he get a sex buddy. Got it." We laugh. Suddenly the door bursts open and Leah phases immediately. I smile. She's a white, beautiful wolf with gray highlight. It's Sam, the extra, super handsome alpha. Sigh. He looks perfect. To bad I'll never get him. I'm the vampire girl. I pet Leah's head. She purrs and I giggle. She rests her head in my lap.

"Bella? Ah, Jake, he, umm..wants to see you, I mean talk to you." He stutters, which I find adorable.

"Sure, send him in." Leah growls softly.

"Leah, it's just Jakey. He's like an overgrown pup. I can take him." And I flex my non-existent muscles. Sam chuckles and goes to watch tv, I assume. Leah goes upstairs to change into human form. Jake walks in and hugs me.

"Hey Jakey. I guess you'll make me say it?" He nods. "You told me so." He nods again, this time smiling.

"Bells, we were so worried." I smile.

"Not Charlie, he's...preoccupied with extracurricular activities. Jake smiles.

"Care to talk?" He asks. I nod mad motion for him to go on.

"Guess what? Someone has imp-" he was cut off by Leah tackling him. What the hell?


	3. ImprintedWhaaaa?

Kay. Glad people liked it. Also, excuse mistakes. I don't have a beta. If you would like to beta any one my stories pm me. Now on with show.

SAMs POV

How dare he defy my orders. At least I know Leah's loyal.

"Jacob! Get out of here. Leah, get her rash for the bonfire. I look at her one more time and again, gravity shifts to her. She blushes and smiles and I, sorely tempted to stay with her but Jacob must be dealt with. Now. We go out into the woods.

"Jacob! How dare you! I am the alpha and what I say goes! You defied me." I'm disappointed and angry.

"Sam. How dare you? You don't know her. She doesn't know you. Bella has a right to know." He argues.

"She does. I was going to tell her at the bonfire myself. She's mine, not yours. If you defy me again I will have no choice but to force you to leave the pack." He nods and I leave him there to his thoughts. I'm worried about telling her. He's right. I don't know her. At all. And she doesn't know me. But that's not how we imprint. I have my own theory. Why do vampire have mates? It means they are a good match. So same thing with us, we are compatible and perfect for each other. Simple? No, not really. I see the pack on beach, joking and stacking logs for the fire. My heart is aching again so I run to the house. Immediately the pain clears and I feel lighter.

"Hello girls! Bella are you feeling better." She smiles and looks at me. Her lips curve into a smile.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Sam." She says and wraps her slender arms around me. We fit together like yin and yang. Perfect. I return the hug and we stat like that for a minute. She pulls back and skips up the stairs to dress for the bonfire. Perhaps things will work out,


	4. Marshmallows and waterfights

**Ok, I actually love this story so I'm gonna update it a lot. Plus my last chapter was short. So I'm updating...also a certain someone commented. That helps. Anyway. I don't own twilight I'm just fucking with the characters lives. It's funny. Like watching people who don't know how to play chess, try. Ha. **

Bella's POV

Omg, Sam hugged me back. Does he like me? Do I like him? Probably no, he's gorgeous, and yes, yes I do. I'm setting myself up for heartbreak. I'm dressing for the bonfire when Leah walks in. She's my best bitch. Also, she's seen my naked so if she sees me dress it doesn't really matter.

"Oh no, sweets. No more full pieces. Your wearing this!" Leah squeals. My jaw drops. It's a red bikini. Strapless and flimsy.

"Leah. That is underwear." I say. No way.

"Yes, the pack will be slobbering. Please?" I sigh. I would love to see Sam's jaw drop...I relent and put it on. Leah goes all girly and outs on waterproof mascara. She goes in a see through full piece/bikini. Finally we are ready and we walk to the beach. The boys are playing the water. I see Sam, muscular and perfect. It makes me feel self conscious. I'm not pretty. The boys haven't seen me but Leah ran out and they whistled. She jumps on Jared. I see them laughing and playing. I spot Claire and Quil. I go to them and he hands her to me.

"I need boy time!" He dashes into the water and him and Paul have a water fight. I sit in the sand with Claire. Her blonde curls are silky and her brown eyes are innocent. She tugs on my hair and giggles when it springs. She's adorable.

"Hey." I hear Sam say from beside me. He sits.

"Hello." I say back. I feel extremely self conscious. He turns my face to his. My heart beats super fast.

"Don't be self conscious, go and hang with me and the pack. I notice how he separated himself and the pack.

"I'd love too. I'm watching this princess...never mind." I add as I see Quil running to us. He scoops Claire up she giggles. He stares at her, obvious in love. I feel a pang of jealousy.

"Come." Sam says. I look up at his handsome, chiseled face and follow him. He leads me to the water and tosses me in. I feel tingles were he touched me. I resurface.

"Your on!" I growl and he dives under. I jump on his back, startling him. Electricity spreads through laughs and reaches over his shoulders and picks me up into the air, by my bare waist. I'm squealing and kicking my legs,even though I don't mind. He dunks under, pulling me with him. He pulls me to him and resurfaces. He holds me, my back to his chest. A warm feeling that starts in my heart spreads through me.

"Let's get you dry." He says. He keeps an arm around my waist and leads me to the now, blazing fire. The guys are roasting marshmallows and hot dogs. Sam grabs me a towel and aromas it around my shoulders. We sit on a log in silence, my head on his shoulder.


	5. Please read

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	6. Marshmallows and waterfights Sam's POV

Me and Paul were having a water fight and goofing off when I caught a glimpse of Isabella's beautiful body. She was hiding. When she comes out full view my mind goes blank and my only mission was to take in what Isabella was wearing, which wasn't much. Her body is curvy and pale, she is breathtaking. She takes Claire from Quil and I go to her.

"Hey." I said casually when in my mind I just amazed to tell her the truth, that I imprinted on her.

"Hello." She answers in her sweet angels voice. I notice she is covering herself.

""Don't be self conscious, go and hang with me and the pack." I say and she smiles.

"Oh, I'm watching this little princess..never mind." Her face falls and I smile. She wants to be with me. Then Quil runs to us and grabs Claire. He's in love, love love. I look at Isabella's face, smiling sadly.

"Come." I say and she looks at me, smiling. I throw in her the water, tingling from bare skin touching. She resurfaces instantly mock glaring.

"Your on!" I dunk and then I feel electricity. She jumped in me! We play in the water more and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm high on Isabella.

"Let's get you dry." I say and lead her to the roaring fire. I wrap a towel around her pale shoulders. We sit, in silence, her head on my shoulder, my arm around her waist. I've decided how to tell her.

"Pack. I have an announcement." I say. They lean in.

"I've imprinted." I look at Isabella who looks crushed. Oops.

"On...Isabella." I finish and look at her reaction. She smiling and happy. Thank the fucking lord. I cup her cheek and she leans on and kisses me. I'm in shock, but I find myself kissing back. Tingles and warmth are all over. I feel like my heart will burst from emotion and pure bliss and lust. Yes lots of that.

"Get a room!" Paul shouts. I would glare but Isabella's lips are quite distracting. Mmm...very...distracting.

"Claire is watching!" Quil complains. I hear Claire giggling and awwwwing. She pulls back, breathing hard. I love this beautiful, heavenly creature. I pull her on my lap and we mold together. I rest my chin in her neck and she leans back on my bare chest. I feel drunk on happiness. I can't stop touching her in fear this is a dream and I'll wake up. But if I do, I'm going back to sleep.


	7. Phasing

So many reviews! I'm touched. Really. Kk. Here it is on a silver platter. *virtual platter*

Sams POV

She's amazing. I feel today I should show her me in wolf form but I'm worried she will be scared. That would rip me to shreds. She's seen Jake, but I'm bigger and scarier. I radiate power of an alpha. Perhaps I'll ask Quil...

"Quil...a word?" I call out and he appears.

"Yes, she has, and it's not scary. Do it." He leaves. But Claire is a little girl, a child. She doesn't understand but Bella would she's smart and gets it.

"What for you so worried?" A certain angle asks me. I relax in her presence automatically.

"I'd like to show you something but it's scary." I answer honestly. Lying to her is not an option.

"I be scared, honestly Sam, I hung with Vampires." I growl at the thought of her and...him. She rakes a hand through my hair soothing me with her moth like touch.

"Come." I say and grab her hand. We walk a bit in silence, in a little bubble of just us. She's not hesitant or scared.

"Show me." She demands. I step back.

"I might hurt you." She breaks the space with one step. She's on her tippy toes to look up at me.

"You wouldn't and couldn't." She argues stubbornly. I walk backwards and phase into a wolf. Her expression is of one I'll never forget...


	8. Edward

Yo, here's another one. My virtual buddies..

Bella's POV

I was mixed between horrified and shocked. I knew they phased into wolves but this was crazy. Her was huge. He radiated power.

"Sam?" I asked, trying to son d brave but failing. The wolf turned away from me.

"Sam! Come back!" I shouted. He ran. He left me. In the woods. What a horrible sense of déjà vu. Edward and now Sam. The difference is, I didn't like Edward this much. I lusted after him. I never truly fell for him and to be honest, this hurt like hell. He left.

"Bella?" I hear a voice ask. A voice I thought I'd never hear.

"Get away from me, Edward, I'm not kidding, get away." I whisper. He doesn't listen.

"Bella what happened? This isn't because of me right!?" Omfg. He's a...

"Your a sick bastard. Your that arrogant huh? No. I got over you in a millisecond. This is my turf. I will call the wolves on you and this time, I will cheer for them." I hiss and his eyes widen.

"Language, Bella." He scolded. Like he was my father. Which he wasn't.

"Edward. You do not have the right to tell me what to fucking do, because Edward Fucking Cullen I don't give a shit. Yeah, I don't give a shit about you or you messed up family, now get the hell away." And with that I'm running back to house. He catches up with me easily.

"Jake! Paul! A vampires here! Please burn his virgin dick!" I scream. Edward winces.

"You love me, so stop fooling yourself". My jaw dropped and I burst into laughter.

"Oh fuck, you are more messed up than I thought. I hate you. I hate you down to my blackened soul. Cuz guess what? I'm not a selfish idiot." At that Jake and Paul appeared. They phased and he ran. I ran upstairs to Leah. She hugged me.

"I know baby girl." I cried and cried.

"Leah, he thinks I'm scared of him..." I sobbed.

Leah's POV (shocker)

Well that's a bruise to his male ego. He by accident used wolf telepathy. Then he high tailed it out of here. He was scared she's going to reject him. From what Jake and Pual are thinking, she handed Edward his leech ass. You go girl!

"Bella, listen. Be honest. Where you scared?" I ask and she looked at me in the eye.

"No." Tough girl. Stubborn as a donkey's jaw.

"Tell him when he gets back. He needs time. He's hurting." She bursts into sobs muttering about how it's her fault. This girl has been through hell and as she falls asleep on me I realize that I will protect against anyone, including Sam. Therefore, I'm going to find him.


	9. Left Again

A/n ok so I update like every day. Except weekends. On Sunday I do. But anyway, hers this one.

Sam POV

I tear through the forest, not thinking and I phase back. What have I done? The pain and pull is great, Bella must be in pain and...Leah?

"Sam? Sam we need to talk!" Her voice screams. Why is she here?

"I'm here." I say and I hear her stumbling through the trees and bushes and the I see her.

"Sam!what the hell were you thinking? You left her. In a forest." The undertone says something bad.

"Like Edward!" Oh shit.

"And then that's exactly who found her. Edward. You fucking idiot. She's crying because of you Sam, and if you don't get your hairy ass over there and apologize, Jacob, Seth and I are leavening the pack." I can't tell if she's bluffing but, shit! That's serious.

"I'm sorry. I am. You should've seen her face though. I didn't mean to hurt her." I feel like crap. Leah's eyes soften from marble to tree roots.

"Apologize to her." She says and phases and runs away. I will go and find Bella-

"Where is she? Where!?" A near delirious voice screams. A leech. She has red hair and crazy eyes.

"I can smell her under the mutts! Where are you hiding her?!" She's talking about Bella. Who is this freak?

"Well, I'm a shifter and my pack lives here. Who are you?" I ask civilly. She chuckles but in a crazy way.

"Victoria. I'm looking for Bella. Skinny and pale." Hell no woman,

"Well, I'll ask her if she wants to see you. She's my imprint." Victoria furrows her brow.

"So I can't kill her...I must speak to her." Killing? What the fuck?

"Sure. I'll bring you there." I say. Maybe a fiend?


	10. Victorias lil chat

A/n a few (9ish) left people. I'm going to end it with a bang. Maybe I'll make a sequel...prob. Anyways on with the story.

Bella's POV

Sam's here, I feel it. The pull in my heart has died down a bit. Leah is shaking visibly.

"Leah? Leah chill out." I say, worried.

"Leech,,,there's a leech.." She struggles to say. Oh god. No. No. No.

"Sam? Sam? There's a vampire here! Sam come!" I scream. He appears and I run into him, squeezing him so tight, if he was human his ribs would've cracked.

"Don't ever leave me again." I say, still hugging him. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head.

"Never. Someone is here to see you. Victoria." He says and I black out with her name swirling in my head. _Victoria..._

Sam's POV

I catch Bella before she hits the floor and Leah jumps out the window, phasing in midair. Victoria comes in, wrinkling her nose.

"Victoria...she blacked out. All I said was your name." I try to explain and Victoria smiles sadly.

"Yes, that's understandable. You we, I tried to kill her. On more than one occasion." I feel anger bubble up and I phase, involuntarily. Red clouds my eyes, and fogs my thoughts. I see fear glint in Victorias eyes. It gives me a sic satisfaction.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I roar as I phase back. I pull in jeans in a second. She backs away.

"I was allowed by law." She argues weakly. Wrong answer.

"Get out. I'm going to ask Bella, but now? Just get out."

Short, I know...


	11. Letting go

A/n here it is. I won't be able to update for a few days cuz I'm in trouble.. I might update while I'm in trouble but no promises. Sorry. Anyways here it is.

Bella's POV

As my eyes flutter open I notice that Sam is here, which comforts me, Leah is not which worked me. I sniff the air and the sweet smell hits me. Vampire. Victoria...oh god! I sit straight up.

"Sam! Sam! Don't trust her. She's here to kill me!" I screech. Victoria winces.

"I guess I deserve that..." She mumbles, looking down, her bright curls hiding her face.

"Victoria?" I ask pathetically. She's sooo...sad...it's like her aura radiates pain and sadness.

"Listen, I just want to talk. I promise not to hurt you.." She says. I feel her honestly and I nod slowly. Sam leaves and I have the urge to wrap myself around him like a vice and never let go.

"Bella, you must understand. Imagine if I took Sam away from you forever. Multiply that pain by 100. You still won't get it. James was and is my everything. My reason for existing. And it hurts. A lot." She days, venom tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Victoria, I didn't want James to die. Again. The Cullen's loved me and felt the need to protect. He challenged them and he shouldn't have. He tortured me. He pretended he had my mom and to save her I went to him. He bit me. He threw me. He plays with his food and I have feelings and family. I thinks it's time you got another reason for existing. Find a hobby, make a coven, join the Volturi, rebel against the Volturi, create a family." I rant. She smiles.

"I will make a family. And I will visit you." She promises. I nod.

"Good. I suppose we shall meet soon and this time, it will be a reunion, not a fight. Go Vicoria, start your forever." I say. She opens the window and looks back.

"Do it Bella. It will hurt but you must cut your strings as well." And with that she jumps out and races away. I ponder what she said. To let go of the Cullen's. My big brother Emmet and my pixie sister. Edward and Carlisle and my second mother, Esme. It will hurt. But I have a new family. I must let go. Sam comes in and wraps his arms around me and we sit in silence. A warm silence.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Don't be. Victoria and I are friends now. She's going to start a family. I think I might even miss her." I say, shock evident in my voice. He chuckles, a deep melodic sound.

"You truly have a kind heart and pure soul, a forgiving mind and a beautiful body." He praises. I shake my head, smiling.

"I'm not that good of a person. Believe me." I say, smiling. He flips over and he's above me. My heart races.

"Beautiful." He says and leans in to kiss me. I reach him half was and curl my fingers into his black hair. Our lips touch and it's like a electric shock. I pull my self closer to him and our ills move in harmony. His slips his fingers under my shirt and he pulls it off. I do the same to him. He's muscled and toned. He grips my hips and we kiss again.

"We should get up." I say and make no move to do so. I'm quite comfortable. Last night was amazing, mind blowing and perfect. If that doesn't say it this will. I'm no longer a virgin.

"Yeah..." He mumbles and pulls my back into his chest. Suddenly my stomach feels...oh god. I leap up and run to the bathroom. I empty my stomach of it's contents. I pull on a robe and put a hand on my stomach. Am I?

"Your pregnant. We're going to be parents!" He says. I didn't realize he walked in. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have babies. Sam's babies. I hug him.

"But it shouldn't be like this. I'm only a few hours...not a month.." I say worriedly. He laughs.

"Your having pups. Shifters. So they grow faster. Sadly, we will need Carlisle." He says. I frown and shake my head.

"No. The Cullen's aren't in my life anymore." I state.

"For the babies." He says, wrapping in arm around my waist.

I have let go.


	12. Carlisle's help

A/n hi...I'm back! She's in da house people!

Sam's POV (hehehe)

My beautiful Bella is carrying my babies. It makes me want to cry and laugh at the same time. She's hesitant about Carlisle's help, which is understandable. He abandoned her. Her left and broke her. Not him specifically but his family, and as the leader if the coven he should've had the final say. Hell, if it was my choice no smile would be within a five mile radius of her. He will arrive soon and Bella's stomach is already quite big. She's on the bed, with tea. She glows with happy pregnancy and the sight warms my eyes.

"Bella, get ready. Carlisle's here." I shout and hear her 'ok'. I smell him and involuntarily shake slightly, but get it under control. I go to her side and hold her hand. He appears and she squeezes my hand hard. Carlisle's eyes dart to our entwined hands and her stricken face and sighs.

"Bella. I will be doing a daily checkup on you, and for deliver. So I'm going to listen for the heartbeats and do some X-rays." He says. Bella doesn't respond. Ha. He presses his ear to her stomach and I really want to rip his head off. No one touches Bella but me!

"Healthy." He says and straightens up. He wheels in an X-ray machine and tells Bella to go in different positions as he snaps pictures. He goes into another room and is studying and printing them.

"Sam, I'm worried, what if it goes wrong.." She trails off, concern written all over her beautiful face.

"Baby, it'll be fine. It will go perfectly." I assure her. Carlisle steps in. His face breaks into a smile.

"A boy and a girl." He says and hands us the X-rays.

"She'll deliver in two days." He says. That's soon.. Bella's eyes shine with tears of happiness.

"I'll have to stay overnight tomorrow in case she delivers early." He says and leaves. Finally.

"What should we name them?" She asks. Well...I could name it after my cousin..

"Emily and..." I trail off, unsure.

"Randall. I always liked that name." She says. I smile. Emily and Randall. My babies. I lean in to kiss Bella who meets me halfway. Our lips touch and I feel the familiar pull of gravity switch and move to her, my Bella.

"I love you." She whispers with passion.

"I love you more." I whisper back.


	13. One and two

A/n a few chapters left! This story will have like, 20 chapters. Ok, enough sad talk.

Sam's POV

Today's the day. She slept all of yesterday and now she's still sleepy. Awake, but out of it.

"Sam!" She screams suddenly. It's time.

"Carlisle!" I bellow. He appears in a flash. Bella is writhing on the bed. He quickly inserts an iv and gives her a shot. Now I hate his hands in her.

"Oh god, oh god." She mumbles in pain. He takes a knife and raises it over her stomach. What the hell?

"Carlisle?"I ask nervously.

"I'm giving her a c section. " he says and slices her open. She screams and screams. I mUtter her sweet words and Carlisle hands me a bloody, small body.

"Emily.." I mutter. Carlisle gives another to me. Tears form in my eyes. I go to the bathroom and gently bathe them. Carlisle already has her stitched up and sleeping.

"Sam. I must check the babies and then I'll be off." He calls to me. I go and give him Emily and Randall. He checks they're heartbeats and stuff. I'm to busy stating at Bella's face. Contorted with pain. It kills me to know she was in pain.

"She'll wake up in a bit." Carlisle says and zooms off. Stupid leeches. Emily and Randall cry and scream. Pink skin, wrinkly and small. A little but of brown fuzz on Emily's head. They both fit in my hands. Angels. I rock them in a chair, watching Bella slowly come to.

"Bella? Honey. Meet our children." I say. She holds out her arms and I place them on her.

"Our babies. Sam we have a family. I'm so..." She trails off, her eyes shining.

"I know. It's amazing." I say, stroking her face. I suddenly smell leech. Not Carlisle. I run outside and phase. It's Edward.

"Mutt. Where's my Bella!?" He screams in rage, appearing out of the woods. Fuck no!

"Jacob! Paul!" I shout through the link. No one touches my girl.


	14. Fight For Your Undead Life

A/n I'm trying something new, Edwards POV, ha that rhymes.

Edwards POV

How dare he hide Bella? That blood is mine! She is mine! Suddenly two other wolves appear. This may be harder than excepted. Sam is running on instinct as well as the others. I'm not a fighter, and without my gift?

"This Isn't over!" I hiss and run back to the house. Everyone so waiting for me.

"The wolves have kidnapped bella." I say. A little white lie, no big deal. Everyone gasps angrily.

"We must rescue her!" Alice cries. Carlisle growls at me.

"Liar! She has kids and happy as could be!" He yells. Kids!? My Bella! Whoever touched her will die! Rosalie sobs into Emmets chest. Babies are a touchy subject to her.i don't care! I need Bella! Bella's blood...the thought makes my eyes darken.

"I don't care! I will get her!" I vow and run. And run. They won't get me. I'm the fastest. These babies will be killed.

Carlisle POV

Edward must be stopped. He's so..different now. He's no longer my son, my Edward. And we will kill him if we must. I stand with the wolves.

"I fight with the wolves." I say. Alice cusses under her breath.

"As will I!" Jasper says. I smile.

"Jazzy!" Alice gasps. He shakes his head at her.

"I will too. So will Rose." Emmet says. Now to warn the wolves...


	15. Babies, Wolves, Vampires Oh My!

Carlisle's POV

"Sam..he's intent in getting Bella back." I say. We met the wolves at the treaty line. Sam growls lowly.

"We do not support him." Emmet adds. I notice Jacob is not there. Paul, however, is glaring at us.

"Well what's he planning in doing?!" Sam asks, obviously frustrated. I get that. I mean, Bella is his world. Imagine if I lost my mate, my love, my Esme? Id be nothing.

"All he said was that you kidnapped her and he wants to rescue her." I say. Sam's eyes widen and he looks around. Jakes missing, Edwards missing, nobody's guarding Bella. Sam immediately phases and howls. Then he runs.

"Can we come?" I ask hesitantly. He nods once and phases into a large wolf. He bounds off and we follow. We sit around an unlit fire.

"Listen Sam. We will fight with you." I say. The wolf turns to me. I bite down instincts that tell me to fight or flight. He runs behind a tree and I hear bones shifting and cracking. He comes back, in tattered shorts and messy hair. Fur. I'm not sure.

"Thank you Carlisle. Would you like to see Bella?" He sounds strained when he says this,as if it's hard. Which it is, I suppose.

"I would." I say honestly. He nods and we follow him to a quaint, smelly house. I hear Bella cooing to the babies. Sam smiles, like he doesn't realize he's smiling. We go up the steps. Tiny little children. A boy and girl. Rosalie sobs quietly.

"Cullen's." She says coldly and gathers the babies on her lap. Ouch. "Hello Carlisle." She says, directing attention to me.

"Rose. I'd like to speak to you. Alone." She says, surprising us all. Rose nods. We all leave, but i notice Sam being quite hesitant. He finally leaves. I wonder what on earth she's saying.

Bella's POV

"Rose. I do not hate you. I actually like you much better then every other Cullen." I say. She look shocked.

"Why? I was so mean to you!" I smile lightly at her words.

"You did not pretend to like me. You did not pretend to care." I explain. She nods, venom in her eyes. My heart tears a bit. She stares at Emily sadly.

"Rose. You can hold her." I say and hold out Emily to her. She smiles happily and cradles Emily lovingly. I decide something.

"Emily Rosalie. That's her middle name. After you." I say. Rose looks up.

"Oh Bella! Thank you so much!" She exclaims, joy written all over her beautiful features.

"May she be as beautiful as you." I add. Rose laughs lightly. Randall grabs my nose with his tiny hand. I smile and pat his head. Rose unclasps her necklace. It's gold with pearls. She outs it on Emily.

"May her beauty exult gold and pearls." She says. Emily gurgles and pinches Rose cheek. I smile. I hear Sam knock at the door. He knocks in a special way.

"Can we come in?" He asks. I look at Rose.

"Yes." I say. Rose and I sit on the couch, side by side. Everyone files in.

"Miracles happen!" Emmet exclaims. I turn my head slightly. Sam sits down on my other side. He kisses my cheek. I smile. I hand him Randall. Rose refuses to look at Emmet. Ha. Take that. Ass.

"Bella?" He asks. Oh no you don't!

"Fuck you Emmet."


	16. Edwards Army

Sorry for not updating! ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾔﾫ?...

Bella's POV

Everyone is talking but I sorta tune it out. Not interested. Instead I study Sam. His strong jaw, tousled black hair, muscled. He catches my eye and grins knowingly. I look away quickly. I feel embarrassed. I mean I look at him all the time but not like...that.

"Leprechauns-"

"Toadstools?"

"Alice!" Everyone is shouting. What the fuck did I miss?

"Giant fluffy cheesecake!" That's it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I boom. The room silences and all eyes are on me.

"We where just discussing when we think Edward will strike. Alice thinks tomorrow. Emmet thinks never. Carlisle isn't sure. The wolves just want to track him and kill him." Rose says. I frown.

"Who the hell is the magic-8-ball here? Alice. So shut the fuck up and start training." I order. Everyone looks down while Alice beams at me. They trudge out and before long I hear more shouts and thumps. Only Sam stays behind.

"Hey. You ok?" He asks. I shake my head. He scoots closer to me and pulls me into his lap. I lean my head against his chest and let his warmth consume me.


	17. Sleep Tight

Bella's POV

I wake up, not realizing I fell asleep. Sam left, and I can't help but feel a bit...alone. Which is stupid. Because everybody is here. The pack, maybe even the damned Cullen's. But then why do I hear utter...silence? Then I hear someone clear their throat. An unfamiliar sound. I turn around slowly.

"Hello love." I hear him say.

"Edward!" I choke out. "Go away!" He chuckles.

"Love-"

"Don't call me that!" I say and cross my arms over my chest. He face turns sour.

"Watch your tone bitch!" He screams, losing his cool. I see the madness in his eyes. I shudder and hug myself.

"I will kill you and all your friends and family if you don't come with me. Understand?" He asks, his voice sickly sweet. I nod, unable to speak. He smiles. He grabs my throat and squeezes. I choke and gasp, pain clouding my mind.

"You Damned whore!" He screams louder.

"Stop!" I gasp. He loosens his grip.

"Sleep tight. Bitch." He whispers and I don't even have time to scream before I'm out.


	18. To The Batmobile!

Sam's POV

Something's wrong. I feel it in my bones. Bella. I run away from the fight, it's practically over anyway. Those Veggie Vamps are doing fine. I feel myself shift, bones lengthening, fur growing. I tear into the house, breaking the door frame. I sniff the air. No heartbeat, no scent, no Bella.

My vision goes red and...

Jacobs POV

I see Sam run off and I tail him, knowing it has something to do with Bella. He shifts and breaks the frame. I'm still human and I quietly follow him. No Bella. He roars and starts tearing things. I expected myself to feel pain, devastation, and hurt...but all I feel is worry. Worry for a friend. Not a lover.

"Sam! Sam stop! If we want to find her you gotta calm down!" I try to reason with him. He cocks his head and jumps on me. I shift as well and let out a roar. I pin him, he pins me, scratching, tearing, blood. It's haze of anger and fear. I calm down, panting, Sam is whimpering. The pain. Pain of the pull. Yikes.

He shifts back to human and pulls jeans on. I do the same. No shirt. Eh.

"The babies." He says, fear in his eyes. He runs to their room. Empty. Cradles empty. Suddenly, pain erupts in me, hot and fast. I fall to the floor, screaming. Sam does the same. It stops suddenly.

"Jake...it...seems...you've subconsciously...imprinted on Emily..." He says between pants. "And didn't realize MIT because of Bella.." He says her name like a prayer, caressing it, reveling in it. Loving it.

"To the batmobile Robin. We got our imprints to save." I say. He stands up and offers me a hand which I take. He sniffs the air and and points left.

"This way."


	19. Darkness That Whispers

**Bella's POV **

Darkness. It hits me and hard. You know when you say that's it's dark out? Yeah? Well no. That's not dark. This is dark, pressing on my eyeballs, suffocating me. I know Edward is watching me and it gives me the chills. I can't stop sobbing. My babies...Sam...everyone!

"Sha. Love, don't cry." He crooned from somewhere in the darkness. I shivered in disgust. A long cold finger traced my neck and I shrieked.

"Get away from me! You bastard!" I yell and hug myself into a ball.

"Bel-la!" He sings my name. "You're being naughty." His voice drops along with my stomach, which is somewhere in my toes right now. He steps out into the shadows so I can see him more clearly. Disheveled hair. Gaunt. A crooked devil smile. But the worst? His eyes. Pitch black. He's hungry.

"When girls are naughty.." He trails off and darts back into the darkness. "They get punished." Shit. Sam. Sam, please save me. Save my babies.

"Edward! My babies!" I call. He laughs.

"Yes?" He answers teasingly.

"Where are they? Don't you dare touch them!" I demand. Then I realize, I'm trapped and alone with no weapon.

"Poor whittle Bellwa." He mocks. "All awone. Nobody to hewlp hewr."

"SHUTTUP! LET! ME! OUT!" I scream. I'm losing my mind...I'm going crazy...I've cracked. That's it. I'm over.

"Is the weak, dumb, worthless, stupid, ugly, idiotic, boring, plain, clumsy, annoying human finally losing herself to insanity?" He asks. No. Yes. Maybe. Possibly. Perhaps. No! Yes. Maybe...?

"Go away...go away...go away..." I whisper, head on my knees. Suddenly he yanks me up by my armpits and shoves me against the wall. A light flickers on. It momentarily blinds me.

"Time for your punishment." He croons.


	20. Punishment

Bella's POV

Suddenly I'm against the wall, held up by my throat. His cold hand presses into my fragile skin. Definitely going to have a handprint mark.

"I'm hungry and your looking absolutely delicious." He murmurs, his teeth scraping my throat. Fear pulses through me, my heart beating faster, like it's trying to make up for the blood I'm about to loose. His teeth suddenly cut through my skin and a gasp of pain leaves my mouth. The pain throbs in my neck, spreading. He drinks greedily, blood dripping all over my clothes.

"Stop.." I try to say. It comes out 'shmop'. Not very intimidating.

"See?" He croons, pulling back. "That wasn't so hard." He says before I hit the floor.

Edwards POV (Bella's out)

Little bitch. Now I'm going to have her tainted blood on my floor. Her scent is now mingled with that MUTT. He's an abomination. One that cannot be allowed to live. She's mine. Her blood is mine. That body? Mine!

Didn't even taste as good as it should. Maybe a taste from her whittle baby?

Frantic thoughts? Hmm? Do I hear a Jacob? And Sam? Ah, unforeseen complications, but never the matter. I'll have their heads, after he watches his children be killed, of course. Shouldn't have fucked with her, I guess.


End file.
